(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to underwater launching systems and more particularly to an underwater launching system that uses a ram pump to achieve rapid-fire launching.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Submarine small device launchers are typically dual barrel devices. Traditionally, launching has been accomplished through the use of a ram pump device which varies impulse air pressure in order to overcome sea pressure at varying depths. The main problems associated with this type of launcher are: 1) Unreliability of the pressurization system as the depth of the submarine varies, 2) the noise signature associated with firing the launcher, and 3) the time required for the return to battery stroke.
Another prior art launcher makes use of a turbine pump for launching large devices such as 21 inch diameter by 21 foot long torpedoes. Since this device has no return to battery stroke, it is faster than the ram pump. For the same reason, the turbine pump has a quieter noise signature than the ram pump. However, it is much more expensive to develop and build and is not practical for the ejection of small devices (3-6 inch diameter by up to 391/2 inch long devices) due to the extremely high acceleration requirements for such a launch.